


Art for pink soft hands, yellow rippling light

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for pink soft hands, yellow rippling light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pink soft hands, yellow rippling light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818208) by [nisakomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi). 



 

**Digital Art inspired by 'pink soft hands, yellow rippling light'**

_by:[@clonefucking](https://twitter.com/clonefucking)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
